Save the Last Dance
by angelicbaby232
Summary: There's a big dance Friday, A J/C story. Val hooks them up... you see, Val and Catie switch places Vals the rebel, Catie's the cheerleader. They only switched attitududes and style for the dance. Jamie likes Catie this way - the cheerleader. Whats happene
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, chlah blah blah for they belong to Disney Channels original series In A Heartbeat.... so do NOT sue. Thank you.  
  
Save the Last Dance  
  
"Look, Jamie, your really cute and all, but we just can't go out." Catie Roth tried to explain to her best friend Jamie Waite.  
  
"But, why?" Jamie asked questioningly. He stood up and walked across the EMS lounge, "Why can't we exactly go out. We confessed our love to one another last month. We should have been going out a long time ago."  
  
"Whatever Jamie, but I better be getting home, I almost got grounded yesterday for being fifteen minutes late for my cousins wedding. Oh, and plus I have to stop by Val's."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Val took today off, Emily's filling in for her.  
  
" Wait, wait, wait, did you say wedding?" Jamie swallowed hard.   
  
"Yes, wedding, and don't you be getting and ideas. Your to young." Catie smiled and teased him as she tried being funny and wipped his chin apposing he was still a baby.  
  
Jamie laughed, "Get out of here, Short Fry." he teased.  
  
"Short Fry? Yeah right. At least I wasn't two feet taller than everyone else in the second grade, like some tall, dark haired, guy in the room." She teased, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"And what may I ask is so wrong with that?" Jamie asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, Jamie, I really have to go. Val is trying to get me to go to the crashbomb dance Friday."  
  
"Oh, so your going?"   
  
"Probably, I mean if she really wants me to go to one of those happy go-lucky goody girls dances, I'll go and waste my time at some dance with all those cheerleaders, football players, and teachers pets. But hey, I con't have anything better to do. You going?" Catie asked rolling her eyes and throwing her hands in the air for most of the time.  
  
"I - I'm not sure." Jamie said. He rubbed his chin suspiciously and turned away, "See ya."  
  
Catie walked down the street with her black backpack and holding her coat. Why does Jamie really want to go out? Or was he just playing?, She asked herself. She looked at the ground and looked up when she reached the end of Vals driveway. Her moms car was gone and Vals room light was on. Catie walked into the driveway and up the porch steps, she knocked lightly, but she knew she didn't really have to. Val opened the door with a half eaten apple in her hand, "Oh Catie! What's up?!" She smiled and let her best friend in, "Catie, you have to go to the dance! Tyler told me Jamie's going."  
  
"Val, umm sorry to burst you bubble but, I can't go out with Jamie."  
  
Val ignored her best friend because she knew Catie would eventually end up going out with Jamie. Val grabbed Catie by the arm and dragged her upstairs to her room. "Okay, we have to figure out what your wearing."  
  
Ten minutes later Catie was standing in front of Val's mirror trying on a flowing white dress with a tight belt that just wasn't Catie. Catie liked black.   
  
"Val, get me out of this..... white dress!" Catie acted like she was going to die if she wore that any longer.  
  
"Oh come on Catie it's not that bad." Val said putting her hands together.  
  
"Well, then what are you wearing?" Catie asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Val smiled an evil smile and walked to her closet and showed pulled out a long, black, no sleeved, dress. It was definetly Catie.  
  
"Look, I thought me and you could exchange styles for the dance, and we can change personalitys, ya know, like trick the guys." Val suggested, smiling.  
  
"What?! Are you like, so totally crazy?" Catie freaked. She looked at herself in the mirror while Val was quiet. She had to admit, she didn't look all that bad in that dress.  
  
"Okay, Val, you got me on this one..." she began, it was silent, she rolled her eyes, ".... okat I'll do it. But, only because I wanna make the guys so totally freaked."  
  
"YES!!" Val was perky. *lol typical cheerleader ;-)*  
  
Catie had to smile. She looked into the mirror and said, "The new Val Lanier." and Val looked in and said "The new Catie Roth." giving and evil smile like Catie did when she was seriously mad at Jamie or something.  
  
  
  
  
It was Friday night driving to the dance. Jamie and Tyler were in teh backseat, Hank was driving and Val was in the middle of Tyler and Jamie, everyone thought Val was crazy, she dressed, looked and acted like Catie. Hank looked back and said, "Val, come on. You have to quiet down."   
"I'm sorry." Val said singing to the music.  
"Man, this is way funner than going to the dance dressed as a cheerleader." Jamie said, he was wearing black dress pants and a nive sweater.  
They were on there way to pick up Catie. When Catie was walking out to get into the car Jamie was shocked she looked beautiful in the tight long silk white dress, it was Val's, with her hair up and pieces falling down to the front sides.  
  
"Hey Jamie, Val, Ty, Hank," She said as jumping into the front seat with Hank.  
  
" I wanna yeah from your head to your toes and I wanna..." Val was singing Ludacris.  
  
"Val, I don't like being you. Dressing like you, acting happy like you, ect." Catie whispered into the backseat.  
  
"Too bad because I love being you. WHOOOO!!" Val screeched.  
  
Jamie cringed at the sound of that scream in his ear.   
  
REVEIW! MORE SOON!   



	2. Save the Last Dance Chapter Two

Chapter two of Save the Last Dance  
  
Jamie thought she looked beautiful in that dress. He wondered why she didn't wear something like that more often, but then, he remembered the real Catie. And then came to Val. He gave her a weird look, that wasn't really how Catie acted. Val was going nuts. To outgoing. That wasn't Catie. Besides the dress, she could pass for a party animal, which wasn't Catie nor Val. Catie was acting like herself, besides for the dress.  
  
"Look, we're here!" Hank said, happily, turning the car off. Everyone got out of the car, besides Jamie.  
  
"Jamie you coming?" Catie asked opening his back seat door. Jamie snapped out of it, and got out.  
  
"Yeah! I'm here." He jumped. He got out of the car and smiled. Catie looks so beautiful, Jamie thought. He was begining to like her as Val! But, he just wasn't attracted to Val when she acted, dressed, ect. like this. He liked Catie for her. His black coat un-wrinkled as he sat up and they began to walk in behind Tyler and Val.   
  
"Look, Jamie, I'm so sorry we can't go to this dance together, like as a couple, but at least we get to BE together." Catie was attracted to Jamie, but, she just wasn't the kind of person who expressed herself about guys. She assumed she'd just avoid him most of the time.   
  
"Catie, it's really okay. I didn't even want to come. Tyler dragged me here." Jamie said.  
  
She rolled her eyes and smiled like she didn't believe him.  
  
"I swear!" Jamie said playfully, but still yelling.  
  
"Okay, don't get so upset, I believe you. Gosh." She said, "So, hwo do I look?" She asked flattening her wrinkled dress as she hung up her silver over-coat.  
  
"Beautiful!" Jamie said, 'Oh crap! I shouldn't have said that. Stupid me!!' he yelled at himself like he was mental.   
  
"Really, ya think?" She asked. He was expecting to get slapped across the face.   
  
He just nodded and continued wakling into the dance room. The song With Arms Wide Open was playing by Creed, that was Caties favorite slow song, but no one knew that. She didn't want people to think she was a that kind of person who liked slow mushy songs.   
  
"I love this song!" She mummbled to herself, smileing.  
  
"Huh?" Jamie said, he didn't quite hear her.   
  
She didn't want him to know she liked it so she smiled and said, "Nothing, nevermind." She went over to the other side of the room and sat down with Brianne.  
  
"So you came to this .... dance." She couldn't find the right word to use for it.  
  
Brianne nodded and said, "Yeah, thought I'd come... better than being home with a few losers."   
  
"Well, I'd better go, I have to tell Jamie something." Her voice perked up when she said the word 'Jamie'.  
  
"Aight, see ya." Brianne took another sip of punch as Catie walked off to look for Jamie. She stoof on her tip-toes but couldn't find him. She finally spotted him across the room laughing with a guy that looked familier.   
  
She began to walk towards him, "Jamie can I talk to you.... in private?" She asked Jamie while the other guy walked off.  
  
"Sure, Cat, what is it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I need to tell you something very important...."   
  
  
  
MORE COMING VVVVEERRRRY SOON!! PLEASE R&R! 


	3. Save the Last Dance Chapter Three

Chapter three of Save the Last Dance  
  
  
Catie sighed before she continued telling Jamie what she was about to say, "Jamie... I - I...." she couldn't tell him. "Jamie I love you." she finally got out. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say. I mean, what could he say? He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but never did. They hugged eachother.   
  
"I love you too, Catie." He whispered into her hair. He didn't realese her from his tight grip around her untill the next song began, it was This I Promise You by NSYNC.   
  
"Will you dance with me?" Jamie asked wipping her tear away.  
  
"I'd love too, Jamie." She grabbed his hand and began dancing.  
  
And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right were you belong  
Till teh day my life is through  
This I promise you  
Ohh this I promise you  
  
"Jamie?"   
  
"Catie?"  
  
She turned from his shoulder looking up at his dark brown eyes, "I - I love you so much...." she began, "what would I ever do without you." she conmtinued sobbing as if the world was about to end.  
  
"Shhhh." Jamie kissed the top of her forehead and continued dancing softly to the music.  
  
Every word I say is true  
this I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
Ohh I promsie you....  
Yeaaaahh  
  
The song ended and he held her tight untill they were destracted my Val.  
  
"So, you guys really hit it off, eh?" she asked crossing her arms, smileing.  
  
"Look, Val, I am done being you... I can't stand this dress. Switch me?"  
  
"You got it. I knew this would work."  
  
"You knew what would work?" Catie asked. Val turned and looked at Tyler.  
  
"Well, I thought if we switched you would express your feelings tom Jamie.... don't ask." Val said.  
  
Catie smiled and ran after Val.  
  
Tyler and Jamie stood there together and said, "Woman..... can't live with them..." Tyler said.  
  
".. .can't live without them." Jamie finished as they laughed together.  
  
  
So did you like it?! I'm thinking of a sequel! R&R!  
  
Reveiw Sheet  



	4. Save the Last Dance Chapter Three

Chapter three of Save the Last Dance  
  
  
Catie sighed before she continued telling Jamie what she was about to say, "Jamie... I - I...." she couldn't tell him. "Jamie I love you." she finally got out. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say. I mean, what could he say? He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but never did. They hugged eachother.   
  
"I love you too, Catie." He whispered into her hair. He didn't realese her from his tight grip around her untill the next song began, it was This I Promise You by NSYNC.   
  
"Will you dance with me?" Jamie asked wipping her tear away.  
  
"I'd love too, Jamie." She grabbed his hand and began dancing.  
  
And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right were you belong  
Till teh day my life is through  
This I promise you  
Ohh this I promise you  
  
"Jamie?"   
  
"Catie?"  
  
She turned from his shoulder looking up at his dark brown eyes, "I - I love you so much...." she began, "what would I ever do without you." she conmtinued sobbing as if the world was about to end.  
  
"Shhhh." Jamie kissed the top of her forehead and continued dancing softly to the music.  
  
Every word I say is true  
this I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
Ohh I promsie you....  
Yeaaaahh  
  
The song ended and he held her tight untill they were destracted my Val.  
  
"So, you guys really hit it off, eh?" she asked crossing her arms, smileing.  
  
"Look, Val, I am done being you... I can't stand this dress. Switch me?"  
  
"You got it. I knew this would work."  
  
"You knew what would work?" Catie asked. Val turned and looked at Tyler.  
  
"Well, I thought if we switched you would express your feelings tom Jamie.... don't ask." Val said.  
  
Catie smiled and ran after Val.  
  
Tyler and Jamie stood there together and said, "Woman..... can't live with them..." Tyler said.  
  
".. .can't live without them." Jamie finished as they laughed together.  
  
  
So did you like it?! I'm thinking of a sequel! R&R!  
  
Reveiw Sheet  



End file.
